Ambushed
by Lexie Daughter of Athena
Summary: You think you'd know the out come of a fight if it was two daughters of Athena versus 7 daughters of Aphrodite.


_Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or ThoO only having fun with it._

**Lexie: Hey so this is a one-shot I wrote while on an eight hour car ride, I was supposed to be writing the sixth chapter of "Grounded", but I didn't feel like it. Instead I wrote this. This was actually mentioned in the fourth chapter of "Grounded," just look for where I wrote "(But that's another story)" and you'll get the idea. I think…. Anyways I give you Ambushed.**

Ambushed: Annabeth's POV

I really hate Drew. I hate her and all of her makeup, hair products, jewelry, shoes, and dresses. Or as I like to call them: her torture devices. Why do girls even _like_ wearing that stuff! Am I the only sane one! Well I suppose there's Piper, oh and my sister Lexie. But that's beside the point. I mean practically all the girls back at my school in San Francisco wear skirts that _way _too short. The thought of me in a skirt at all is unimaginable, why would I give up my practical and _comfortable _jeans for something that is uncomfortable, hard to move in, barely covers me, and makes me self-conscious? Why would anyone!? Oh and when I say jeans I don't me those dark, tight, skinny jeans; no I mean good old fashioned, faded, boot-cut jeans. The ones you can actually move in. Oh and let's not forget all of the tight fitting shirts, with the low necklines. Not only can you not breathe in them, but that shows way too much! And makeup! Oh don't even get me started on makeup! I can understand if it's just a little, but if it comes to the point where there's more make up than skin then there's a problem. Ever heard of natural beauty people! I mean when you put all of that stuff on you just hide the real you, and why would you want to do that? And I don't want to hear oh I'm doing it to impress this guy, or I'm trying to get this guy's attention. Because if you're going to date a guy, date the guy that loves you because of the real you, not because of what you wear. Date the guy who thinks you're beautiful even when you're in sweatpants and a T-shirt

I'm sorry, I'm ranting aren't I? And you don't even know why! Well it's really my brother Sean's fault. If he had just been on time to dinner like he was supposed to be instead of sucking face with his girlfriend, then my sister Lexie and I would've never gotten in this mess. What was the mess you ask? Let's just put it at we were ambushed.

* * *

"Sean! Damn it Sean, where are you!?" I saw Lexie run through the dining pavilion shouting for our brother. I had sent her out five minutes ago to go find him for dinner, apparently she hadn't found him.

"Lexie, any luck?"

"No. I've searched practically everywhere"

"Practically?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well you see I didn't really search the Aphrodite Cabin." She answered avoiding eye contact.

I sighed, "Lexie—"

"What!? That place is like a torture chamber! Plus I don't want to know what they're doing if they're in there."

"I'll agree with you on the torture chamber part, but I doubt there doing anything that bad, remember we all made that bet saying he would never get past first base."

"True, but I'm still not going there alone." I rolled my eyes at her stubbornness; I guess it runs in the family.

"Fine, let's go."

* * *

I admit I probably should have been a little more cautious, like taking into consideration that the Aphrodite cabin had yet to show up to dinner. And…well actually that's it.

Lexie and I arrived at the Aphrodite cabin, and I knocked on the door and we waited for someone to open it. It was answered by none other than Drew.

"Oh did the two brainiacs finally decide that they wanted to embrace their inner girly-girl?" I cringed at the thought of it, I saw Lexie gag next to me.

"You wish Drew, no we're only here to look for our brother." We didn't wait for her to respond and barged past her. I looked around the room and of course no Sean.

"Well as you can see he is not here." I noticed Drew had closed the door, but I didn't think much of it.

"Well we'll just be going then, sorry to barge in, let's go Annabeth." Lexie encouraged, and started walking towards the door, which Drew was still standing in front of.

"Oh no, I don't think you two are going anywhere." I noticed the other girls had stood as well, I counted seven total, including Drew.

"What—" Lexie started to say, but then the Aphrodite kids attacked. I couldn't see anything, I could barely breathe, there were too many fumes. Have you ever walked by one of those shops that sells perfume and gagged because of the smell? It was like that except ten times worse.

Now normally if in a fight it's two daughters of Athena versus seven daughters of Aphrodite, the fight goes to the Athena kids no contest. But if you bring perfume in the mix, well that's another story.

The next thing I know I'm on the ground, my back to the wall, and my hands are handcuffed in front of me. A few seconds later Lexie joins me on the ground, her hands cuffed as well.

"What just happened?" she coughed, looking slightly dazed.

"I think we just lost to a bunch of Aphrodite girls." I said in shock.

"It would seem so." Drew said while looking at us like she was planning the best way to torture us, "We have been waiting so long for the two of you to come here so we could get the chance to help you embrace your girly sides."

"Not going to happen Drew; now let us go!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that _Annie."_ I scowled at the use of my hated nickname.

"Malcolm will notice we're missing, he'll tell Chiron—"

"Yes he would, but he won't if his _girlfriend _asks him to not to." My jaw dropped.

"You're dating Malcolm!?" She nodded in response.

"We'll we're screwed, unless…..AUSTIN!" Lexie shouted.

I understood what she was doing. Now although I hate playing the damsel in distress card, we were out of options, so I joined in calling for our boyfriends.

"PERCY!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Drew warned. We didn't listen. Next thing I knew I was choking on more perfume.

"I tried to warn you, try something like that again and we'll gag you." She then turned to her sisters, "So where shall we start?"

I heard various suggestions such as eyebrows, legs, nails, eyelashes, and hair. But of course Drew decided to do the two most painful things first.

"Right well I want us to pluck eyebrows and wax legs first." Our eyes widened. "Okay hop to it." Then they swarmed us. I was carried off to one of the many salon chairs in the room; they shackled my ankles to the chair they left my handcuffs on. I couldn't see where Lexie had gone, I tried to look around, but then someone pinned my shoulders to the chair, that's when I saw the girl with the pair of tweezers. I tried to turn away but the girl pinning my shoulders held me firmly in place. She pulled out a few hairs and I yelped.

"Now, now Annabeth remember what you always say to us during training 'no pain no game' the same thing applies here." Drew smirked. I wanted to tell her off, but I feared that if I opened my mouth to talk I might yelp again, and I will not give her the satisfaction of that. They had gotten the first waxing strip on my left leg and were about to pull it off when the door opened.

"Hey we were wondering if you have seen either Annabeth or Lexie we heard them calling and—"

"Percy!" I exclaimed. Sure enough there stood my boyfriend and next to him was Austin, Lexie's boyfriend.

"Annabeth? What the Hades is going on!?" I was about to answer when one of the girls pulled off the waxing strip, I winced and tried to pull my leg away, but it was held firmly in place. The boys finally seemed to notice that we were locked to the chairs and were about to surge forward to our rescue when Drew intervened.

"Oh boys how nice of you to stop by, the girls are currently in the middle of a makeover, but if you step this way you can wait for them to finish up." The boys nodded in agreement and followed her over to some chairs and sat down, and Drew then hand cuffed their wrists to the arms of the chairs.

"My heroes." I grumbled

"Charmspeak never fails Annabeth, remember that." She said as she walked by.

"Oh wonderful. Lexie how you—" I sucked in a breath as they pulled another strip off my leg. "How you doing over there?"

"Other than the fact that I can't feel my eyebrows and my legs are burning, just_ peachy."_

"Okay looks like we're done with their legs and eyebrows, so now it time for their nails." Drew announced.

I sighed. Are we ever going to get out of here?

* * *

After painting our nails grey, applying mascara, eyeliner, and some blush Drew decided that we needed to change into dresses and that they would do our hair and any other final touches. They unlocked our handcuffs so we could get our T-shirts off then locked them again and shoved us into one of the changing rooms each with strapless dresses in our hands.

I sighed and leaned against the wall, "My face hurts, and so do my legs, but on the bright side I won't have to shave my legs for the next week."

"Wait really!?" Lexie asked shocked.

"Yeah waxing your legs lasts longer than shaving them."

"Alright! I got one good thing out of this!"I rolled my eyes at her excitement and looked around the room; I then noticed there was a small window just big enough for us to climb through.

"Lexie look!" I pointed to the window, "We could get out of here."

Lexie's mood visibly improved, but then faded again. "But they have our shirts."

"I know, but it's just a quick run to get to our cabin, plus I can't see anyone around we could make it." I insisted.

"But I don't want to run through camp in only a bra and jeans."

"If we stay they might cut our hair." I blandly stated.

"Why are we still here!?"She exclaimed. I laughed to myself I knew that would work, Lexie loves her hair.

Soon we were both out of the cabin checking to see if the coast is clear, then we ran off to our cabin as fast as we could. When we finally got there we slammed the door shut.

"I think a few people saw us." Lexie panted.

"Maybe, but I think we were running too fast for them to know who it was."

Lexie was about to respond when Malcolm barged in shouting "DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT!? THESE TWO GIRLS JUST RAN THROUGH CAMP WITHOUT SHIRTS ON!" and that's when he turned and saw us. He turned away and covered his eyes, "I don't want to know." Lexie and I were both bright red by then. "I blame all of this on you Lexie, nothing like this ever happened before you got here!" Lexie looked like she wanted to protest but Malcolm had already walked away.

"He's right you know, the Athena cabin never got into situations like this before you got here."

"Ugh just shut up and help me get theses handcuffs off. And in my defense Sean came shortly after I did, _that's _when the trouble started."

* * *

After nearly half an hour of cursing and nearly cutting our hands off, we finally managed to get the handcuffs off. Lexie went to the bathroom to rinse the makeup off her face, I decided to sit on my bed and read a little. Not five minutes later did Lexie come out of the bathroom shouting.

"IT WON'T COME OFF!"

"What do you mean?" I said while putting down my book

"The makeup won't come off, I tried everything. I give up." She lied down on her bed.

"I am going to kill Drew."

"I'll help." She mumbled. After about five minutes of silence Lexie said, "I can't shake the feeling that we forgot something."

"Yeah me too." We sat in thought for a few more minutes before Lexie bolted up right.

"Our boyfriends!"

"Well nice knowing them."

"Annabeth. You know how the girls are crazy over Percy; think about what they might be doing to him."

I sighed "I guess you're right."

"Yep, now because you're the one with the invisibility hat you get to go rescue them." I was going to protest, but she had already shoved me out the door with my invisibility hat. "Have fun Annabeth. Try not to get captured because unless I find Sean and Carolynne, well mainly Carolynne because she can get me safely in and out of there, but unless I find them I _will not_ be coming to your rescue." And then she closed the door.

I started walking to the Aphrodite cabin grumbling to myself, "Stupid Drew, capturing my boyfriend and making me save him." But then I came to realize something. "Well, look who's the damsel in distress now Percy."

**Lexie: Wow that took a while to write, but I had fun writing it. I really hope you guys enjoyed this. Tell me what you thought. I'll get back to working on grounded now then.**


End file.
